Emmett Cullen, niñera
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Es el segundo cumpleaños de Nessie y tras mcuho pelear, consiguen que la pequeña organice una pequeña fiesta de ijamas sin vigilancia, sólo con Emmett como niñera. Con el loco de Emmett.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a Meyer, no a mí.

**N.A:** Este fic está inspirado en los maravillosos e hilarantes fics de AnaCullen13 y dedicado va para ella. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**P.V.O Emmett Cullen**

Oh Yeah, genial. Mañana es el cumpleaños número dos de la pequeñaja de nuestra familia y habrá que celebrarlo como se merece. Feliz cumple Nessie feliz cumple ricitos, te deseamos todos los colmilludos cumpleaños feliiiiiz.

Cantaba yo para mis adentros mientras Bella preparaba la fiesta que iba a organizar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al zoo Reneesme? –Preguntaba.

-¡Geniial!-Exclamé- ¡Osos pardos!

-Bella cariño, amor, motivo de mi existencia... No creo que sea muy conveniente llevar a nuestra hija en su segundo cumpleaños a un lugar donde enseñan a los visitantes los animales que ella se toma para desayunar. –Observó Edward.

-Claro tú todo por molestar Eddie.-Le dije mirándole mal. Ala, ya tenía que estropearme el día.

-¿Mamá puedo hacer una fiesta de pijamas?- Preguntó Nessie con voz cantarina.

-¡Oh, genial idea!- Exclamó la enana vidente dando saltitos- ¡Yo lo organizaré todo! Prepararé la decoración, lo llenaré todo de cojines, prepararé Titanic, Moulin Rouge... ¡Y pretty Woman!

-¿Pretty woman!-Exclamó Esme con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-¿Mamá? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi madre? –Pregunté agarrándola de los hombros y mirando detrás de ella para ver si la habían clonado y la real estaba por allí.

-Emm cariño... me haces daño hijo..-Susurró.

-¡Oh perdón!

-¡Pero nada de perros en casa!- advirtió Edward a la niña.

-¡Jo papá! Te he dicho mil veces que no los llames perros.- Protestó ella. No, si al final se nos va a comprar un collar antipulgas y todo la ricitos.

-¡Nessie!- Protestó de pronto Alice. Debía haber visto algo. Miró a la ricitos con cara de cordero degollado.

¿Já! ¿Todavía no sabía que con Nessie no la funcionaba?

-Pero Alice...¡Es mi cumpleaños se supone que puedo elegir!

-¿Elegir qué cielo?- Preguntó Bella.

-Quiero hacer una fiesta pijama con mis amigas. Solas.

¡Anda que no es lista ni nada! ¡Y cuando yo quiero hacer una fiesta no me dejan!

-No compares Emmett. Si te dejáramos la casa un día a ti solo acabaría llena de espejos por todas partes y el frigorífico lleno de osos.

-Edward los osos no caben en el frigorífico, por favor no te vuelvas como Emmett.- Pidió Jasper.

-Que sepas rubio de bote- Le espeté a Jasper- que ser yo es lo mejor que existe en el mundo porque, si Mary Poppins es prácticamente perfecta en todo (que mentira, menudas patas de gallo tiene) yo soy super ultra hiper mega requeteperfecto en todo. Y si aquí mi hermanito panocho con complejo de Peter Pan cabía por la ventana de Bella cada noche entonces un oso también cabe en la nevera.

Todos menos mis dos hermanitos estallaron en carcajadas y Nessie vino hacia mí y me preguntó:

-Tito Emmett ¿por qué le dices eso a mi papá? ¿Qué es eso de complejo de Peter Pan?

-Mira pues verás ricitos. –La expliqué.- tu papá cuando era joven –Le vi de reojo alzar una ceja y le saqué la lengua _ya eres padre ya eres viejo_- y quería ligarse a la torpe de Bella entraba todas las noches en su habitación por la ventana, la quería llevar a un sitio donde nunca se envejecía (esta casa), y quería echarla unos buenos polv....

-¡Emmett! –Gritó Bella. Maldita madre sobreprotectora...

Pero Nessie había estallado en carcajadas.

Emmett tito preferido Cullen molaba

-¡Muajajaja! –Estallé en carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríe?- Preguntó Esme.

-No preguntes... es Emmett.

-Entonces mamá, ¿puedo celebrar una fiesta de pijamas? Invitaré a Claire y a Susan y tito Emmett nos cuidará. ¿Verdad que sí tito preferido?- Me puso una de esas caritas suyas tan parecidas a las de Alice pero más efectivas aún .

No hacía falta que la pusiera, lo hago encantado. ¡Va a ser la fiesta del siglo!

-¡Por supuesto!-Dije y me puse a dar saltitos en círculo con ella.

-De eso nada. –Nos cortó el rollo la madre.

-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntamos los dos a la vez.

-No pienso dejar que me destrocéis la casa.

-Pues que sepas que eres la peor madre del mundo la antes-pero-ya-no-vampira-más-fuerte-de-la-casa!- La espeté.

-Bella, no va a pasar nada, y es su segundo cumpleaños, déjala que lo celebre como quiera. –¡Sí! ¡Papi Carlisle al rescate!

-¡Y si pasa algo está Emmett aquí para ayudarnos!-Añadió Nessie

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa- Gruñó Edward.

-¡Oye!-Protesté.

-Oh venga mamá, papá, la haremos en casa, y vosotros podréis venir si escucháis algo raro, estamos aquí al lado, por favor...Venga...

Me puse a su lado y los dos le hicimos pucheritos a Bella.

-Bueno...¡Pero apareceré por allí como Alice vea algo extraño!

-Sííí mamáaaa-Dijimos la ricitos y yo a coro.

* * *

**P.V.O Isabella Cullen**

Día siguiente 11:00 PM.

-Edward sigo sin estar segura de que Nessie esté bien sola con Emmett.-Le confesé a Edward. A estas horas ya deberían estar durmiendo, según el horario que Edward y yo les hicimos habían cenado a las 8:00 y a las 9:30 ya estarían en la cama pero hay algo que me da mala espina...

-Creo que deberíamos ir, Alice se niega a intentar ver nada de lo que ocurre en nuestra casa e intenta ocupar su mente con _Like a Virgin, _no la soporto.

Me levanté y comencé a correr, preguntándome si odiaba a Alice o a la canción, aunque creo que era un poco de cada cosa.

Al llegar a la puerta de casa escuchamos música alta y las voces de Emmett, Claire y Nessie cantando _Pretty woman_, aliviada al escuchar que estaban bien y enfadada con Emmett por no cumplir con el horario, me asomé con Edward a la ventana y lo que ví me dejó atónita.

Susan, la amiga de Nessie dormida en el sofá y Emmett, Nessie y Claire subidos en una tarima que a saber de donde demonios la habían sacado, vestidos con tacones altos y ropa mía desfilando mientras cantaban.

-Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman.

La canción acabó y Emmett se colocó al frente de la tarima, con una niña a cada lado, detrás, y comenzó a cantar, con mis pequeñas haciéndole los coros.

-¡Emmett Cullen está bueno!

-¡Sí, muy bueno!

-¡Y tiene grande el..!

-¡¡EMMETT CULLEN SAL DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!!

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis tomates? Decírmelo en un review anda porfis y os mandaré a Emmett para que os baile Pret Woman (no, no es chantaje jaja)

La canción Like a Virgin forma parte del increíble musical Moulin Rouge y la de pretty woman, bueno todos sabemos que pertenece a Pretty woman.


End file.
